Breakfast with Carl
by anamaric17
Summary: She's finishing up a story typing in the morning, Carl wakes up wanting more than toast for breakfast.


Nightstalker Perri Reid and Carl Kolchak PWP

Plot: She's finishing up a story typing in the morning, Carl wakes up wanting more than toast for breakfast.

Peri had just put a pot of fresh coffee on the island with the dark blue cup Carl liked to use. Her brown eyes closed as she sat in the kitchen facing the nearest window and inhaled the sweet coffee, before opening the laptop to the same story she started last night. As soon as her fingers hit the keyboards, someone's strong, long arms wrapped around her pulling her close.

"Mmmmm good morning baby." Carl's very masculine voice said in her ear before he gently took the lobe in between his teeth. She curved her head into the caress, a shiver running through her from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet.

"Good morning to you too Carl. Did you sleep well? I only ask because you know I'm notorious for stealing the covers." She said before turning her head and sharing the first kiss of the day with him. His light brown eyes clashing with her own before he quickly manuevered them and she was sitting in his lap facing him in the chair.

"I left you coffee on the island." She said but Carl seemed distracted as he nodded running a hand around the underside of her cami top and rubbing up her navel. She bit her lip knowing that the paper had to be done before noon or Vincenzo would lose his mind. Carl kissed her again and then once more before she got the hint. that breakfast wasn't on Carl's mind.

"I smelled the coffee Perri, but there's something sweeter than coffee that I had planned." He whispered licking up the side of her neck and she moaned unable to stop the sound of pleasure. Carl just did it for her and he totally knew it, the sneaky bastard that he was.

"So I guess the three times last night meant nothing then? You know I got to finish this report Carl, or Vincenzo will have my head."

Carl glanced at the paper on the screen and then the time before he pulled her even closer. She gasped feeling how hard and ready he was in those thin red and black boxers. The front already stained wet letting her know he wasn't going to wait too long before taking what he wanted.

"You know quite well that I enjoyed last night. In fact if you didn't complain of soreness I would have tried for a fourth round. You amaze me Perri."

She grinned unable to pretend his words didn't make her want to kiss him senseless. Perri leaned back, her long arms over either of his shoulders and Carl's eyes went dark taking her in. She licked her lips knowing in his mind those same lips were somewhere below his beltline.

"One paragraph and then we can make up that lack of a fourth round."

"One word and I promise to leave the hickies where no one will see." He challenged back but she resisted laughing.

"Paragraph, or you'll be taking a shower alone and we both know how much you hate that." Carl smirked telling her she won before he let her turn around in the seat and began to type. Not that she was complaining, but Carl's hands were everywhere while she tried to prove in the paper that the murder she was writing about might have ties to other unsolved cases in the area. As soon as she was on the last word in the paragraph, Carl pushed save and lifted her up out of her seat. They ended up near the couch in the living room not quite making it before Perri convinced him to take them to the bedroom.

"Oh god Perri I love you. I want you." He whispered and she swallowed in the back of her throat loving the rawness of his emotions. Carl made quick work of removing their night clothes and before she could do anything, the sexy reporter licked a line from her collarbone to her breasts.

"Carl! Yes mmm...mmm." She said knowing she wasn't making much sense but who could blame her for that anyway. Perri rolled them over until she was on top and Carl continued his lovely assault sucking and licking one breast and then the other. She held his head in place closing her eyes and feeling herself flowing and leaking onto his manhood. Carl groaned before helping her put a leg on either side of his own and then he was inside her.

"Kolchak!" She said shaking and getting wetter, her head thrown back. Her eyelids fluttered and Carl's strong hands pulled her up and then back down making a tear fall from her left eye. It just felt so very good.

"Want me to slow down sweetheart?" Carl panted through thrusts but Perri just shook her head unable to talk anymore.

"You sure because you're crying Perri."

"Don-don't stop Carl. Please! Please!" She said so close to climax that she saw stars. Carl pulled her in for a kiss before taking over and his hips began moving in a piston-like motion. She screamed his name again and he bit into her neck before wiping away her tear. She came twice before Carl was close enough that he lost a bit of his rhythm. He came not too late after that and Perri collapsed on top of him breathing heavy. Sweat covered and sated she looked down at him and Carl smiled back.

"You sure you're ok?" He whispered still catching his breath. Perri pushed his thick brown curling hair watching it fall right back into place. He kissed her wrist as she did this.

"I'm fine...it's just everytime we do this I realize how very large and hard you are." She said hiding her face into his shoulder and he laughed kissing her cheek.

"As long as I don't hurt you that's good. You feel good too and you know I love you more than anything." Carl got serious pulling her chin up until they were looking into each other's eyes once more.

"I love you too Carl Kolchak." She said feeling her heartbeat skip and they shared one more kiss before slipping off into sleep.


End file.
